1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency heating, ventilating and air conditioning system and more particularly pertains to maximizing the safety and efficiency of air conditioning and dehumidifying units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of air conditioning systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, air conditioning systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of conditioning air through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,346 issued Feb. 15, 1983 to Hebert relates to a Precool/Subcool System and Condenser Therefor.
While this device fulfills its respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not describe a high efficiency heating, ventilating and air conditioning system that allows maximizing the safety and efficiency of air conditioning and dehumidifying units.
In this respect, the high efficiency heating, ventilating and air conditioning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing the safety and efficiency of air conditioning and dehumidifying units.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved high efficiency heating, ventilating and air conditioning system which can be used for maximizing the safety and efficiency of air conditioning and dehumidifying units. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.